Mecha Mote Iinchou Mecha Hit Kyokushuu 1
Mecha Mote Iinchou Mecha Hit Kyokushuu 1 (めちゃモテ委員長　めちゃヒット曲集①; Extremely Fashionable Class President! Extreme Hit Song Collection 1) is the first soundtrack for the anime Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou. ''It was released on March 3, 2010. The artists featured in the soundtrack are Kitagami Mimi (CV Ogawa Mana) with MM Gakuen Gasshoubu, and MM3. Tracklist ;CD Tracklist #Mecha Mote I LOVE YOU - MM Gakuen Gasshoubu #Kirei ni Naritai - MM Gakuen Gasshoubu #Mecha Mote! Summer - MM Gakuen Gasshoubu #Notteru Kaa~i! - MM Gakuen Gasshoubu #Daisuki ni Nare! - Kitagami Mimi (CV Ogawa Mana) with MM Gakuen Gasshoubu #Kokoro Kimi ni Todoke - MM3 #Genki ni Nare! - Kitagami Mimi (CV Ogawa Mana) with MM Gakuen Gasshoubu #Moteretch Song - Kitagami Mimi (CV Ogawa Mana) with MM Gakuen Gasshoubu #Miracle Change no Shigyou Bell (ミラクルチェンジの始業ベル; ''Starting Bell of Miracle Change) #Honjitsu mo Perfect! (本日もパーフェクト！; Today Is Also Perfect!) #Gokujou Rippuon! (極上リップオン！; The Best Lip-On!) #Point wa Skin Care (ポイントはスキンケア; The Point is Skin Care) #Kanpeki Styling (カンペキスタイリング; Perfect Styling) #Mission Kanryou (ミッション完了; Mission Complete) #Miwaku no Choker (魅惑のチョーカー; Enchanting Choker) #Chuumoku! (注目！; Attention!) #Itsumo no Chou Neck Tie (いつもの蝶ネクタイ; The Usual Bow Tie) #Manner Tea Time (マナーティータイム) #Sakurairo ni Somaru Fuku (桜色に染まる服; Cherry-Blossom-Colored Uniform) #Special Hair Arrange (スペシャルヘアアレンジ) #Nuketa Matsuge… (抜けたまつ毛・・・; Eyelashes Came Off…) #Onshitsu ni Chiru Shoubi (温室に散る薔薇; Falling Roses in the Greenhouse) #Camoflo Helmet (カモフラヘルメット; Camouflage Helmet) #Cheek Irazu no Houkago (チークいらずの放課後; Cheek Set After School) #Camomile no Hitotoki (カモミールのひととき; Camomile Time) #Toshoshitsu no Hikari (図書室の光; Library Light) #Motto Chuumoku! (もっと注目！; More Attention!) #Mienai Kagami (見えない鏡; Unseen Mirror) #Watashi ni Kakareba Choushoku Mae (私にかかれば朝食前; Before You Take Me Breakfast) #Eau de Cologne no Mahou (オーデコロンの魔法; Magic of Eau de Cologne) #Brushing no Yasumi Jikan (ブラッシングの休み時間; Resting Time of Brushing) #Cafeteria no Mote Code (カフェテリアのモテコーデ; Cafeteria Fashion Code) #Mienai Kokuban (消えない黒板; Unseen Blackboard) #Nail Art no Egao (ネイルアートの笑顔; Nail Art Smile) #Taisetsu na Classmate (大切なクラスメイト; Important Classmate) ;Perfect Edition DVD Tracklist Music Video #Mecha Mote I LOVE YOU - MM Gakuen Gasshoubu #Mecha Mote! Summer - MM Gakuen Gasshoubu #Daisuki ni Nare! - Kitagami Mimi (CV Ogawa Mana) with MM Gakuen Gasshoubu #Kokoro Kimi ni Todoke - MM3 #Genki ni Nare! - Kitagami Mimi (CV Ogawa Mana) with MM Gakuen Gasshoubu Bonus Features 1 (Anime Version) #Mecha Mote I LOVE YOU - MM Gakuen Gasshoubu #Mecha Mote! Summer - MM Gakuen Gasshoubu #Daisuki ni Nare! - Kitagami Mimi (CV Ogawa Mana) with MM Gakuen Gasshoubu #Kokoro Kimi ni Todoke - MM3 #Genki ni Nare! - Kitagami Mimi (CV Ogawa Mana) with MM Gakuen Gasshoubu Bonus Features 2 (Music Video Other Version) #Mecha Mote! Summer (Dance shot Ver. 2) - MM Gakuen Gasshoubu #Daisuki ni Nare! (Dance shot Ver.) - Kitagami Mimi (CV Ogawa Mana) with MM Gakuen Gasshoubu #Kokoro Kimi ni Todoke (1SHOT Lip Ver.) - MM3 #Genki ni Nare! (Band Ver.) - Kitagami Mimi (CV Ogawa Mana) with MM Gakuen Gasshoubu #Genki ni Nare! (1 shot Ver.) - Kitagami Mimi (CV Ogawa Mana) with MM Gakuen Gasshoubu Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 3,593 Category:Ogawa Mana Albums Category:Ogawa Mana DVDs Category:MM Gakuen Gasshoubu Albums Category:Solo Albums Category:2010 Albums Category:2010 DVDs Category:OTS Category:Character Songs Category:Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou